


4 and 1

by MudPuppyVaynith



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: 1 time they did, 4 times they didnt, F/F, WayCAUGHT HA, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna catching them, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPuppyVaynith/pseuds/MudPuppyVaynith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times that Waverly tried to kiss Nicole, and one time that she was able to. And then got caught. </p><p>I have a thing for WayHaught getting caught apparently</p><p>NICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 and 1

It was early in the morning, much too early for Waverly to be doing anything on a Monday, but when she saw Officer Haught smiling at her from her desk suddenly it was okay to be up so early. The revanent problem had been up and down, and this was one of those up weeks so Waverly found herself being here at the station a lot. Being here with Nicole, at the station, alone, a lot. They had found time to talk to one another, get close, even hug. 

There was always that want in the air for more, though. A want that Waverly tried often to push down, but it had just become too much. Today was the day, whether she was ready or not; Waverly Earp would kiss Nicole Haught today. 

Lunch time rolled around quickly. She was thankful for the time away from the war room, Dolls wouldn't shut up today. Which was odd considering... It was Dolls for crying out loud!

"Hey, Nicole!" Waverly said, smiling over the front desk at the Officer who looked to be buried in a report. 

"Hello, Ms. Earp. What can I do for you today?" Her smile spread across her face, and every time Waverly saw it she thought she might just die. It was gorgeous. 

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today. The war room is pretty busy, and I needed to get away for awhile. So I thought, who better to spend it with?" 

Nicole's smile became more sincere, and it didn't go passed Waverly's head when the Officer's brown eyes flicked down to her lips. "I would love that, Wave."

The way Nicole's voice came was soft, inviting. It pulled Waverly in, pushing her to lean over the counter and closer to Officer Haught. Their lips were inches from one another's before a familiar voice shot through the air, coming from just behind the door. It was Wynonna. 

"Hey! Where are you two going for lunch? Can I come?" She smiled at the two, oblivious as to what was just going on.

Waverly shot so far back, Nicole thought she may trip. "Y-yeah, sure. We can go to the diner!"

\--

"Waverly! Hey, Wave! Wait a second!" Officer Haught called as Waverly went to leave her shift at Shorty's.

She didn't notice that Nicole had been there, actually, come to think of it she didn't see her until now. But, she was sure glad she did. Dolls, Wynonna, and herself had been so busy in the Black Badge Office lately that she hadn't really gotten any time to get away to see her. 

"Nicole! I'm so sorry about ditching you so much this week! It's been..." She trailed off, catching the look in Nicole's eyes. 

Their words completely disappeared as they stepped closer to each other, Nicole wrapping her arms around Waverly. 

"I caught your intentions a few days ago..." The Officer said, searching her eyes. "If you'll let me, I can..."

Waverly smiled and leaned up, getting that much closer to what she wanted. She knew what Nicole Haught was offering her, and God how she wanted it. She wanted it more than anything. 

"Waverly, come on!" Wynonna's voice screeched from the front door of Shorty's, pulling the younger Earp sister and Officer Haught apart. Again. 

"Maybe some other time... I'm sorry." Waverly said gently, leaving Nicole there by her squad car.

\--

It was mid day, and no one was around but Nicole. The station was completely empty, and Wynonna wouldn't be back for a couple hours. She went to take on a revanent case on her own, so Waverly was left there while Dolls and Wynonna did their thing. Whatver that thing may actually be. 

"Nicole! Hey." Waverly smiled as she cornered the Officer, who jumped a little, not expecting the young Earp to just pop in like that. 

"Hey Waves, what's going on?" She smiled widely, her dimples showing. 

"Hey..." She responded dreamily, melting into Nicole's smile. "I wanted to see you, cause you know, no one's here. I really wanted some time with just you."

"I feel the same. I have for awhile now." Officer Haught said as she leaned against the door frame to the break room.

Waverly grinned and walked over, sliding her hands up Nicole's uniform and gripping the slightly unbuttoned collar. She thought it was funny that Nicole never got in trouble for wearing her uniform shirt like this, it didn't seem quite right. "I have, too. It's like the universe always has to interrupt when we..." She got distracted momentarily by her lips. "Try to be alone." 

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Nicole said in a low voice, leaning down so that she was more level with Waverly's advances. It felt good to be this close, this intimate.

It was still so new for Waverly, but it felt so right. Nicole was this strength and level headness that she'd never had in a partner before, and it felt so good. 

They leaned into each other, getting so close that they could taste one another's breath. Nicole could smell Waverly's perfume, it smelled like honey and lavender. Something so damn addictive, she could've crumpled right there and died and would have been fine. 

Then Waverly's phone rang, it was Wynonna.

"I'm sorry... Again." Waverly sighed, pulling her phone out. If Wynonna was calling then it had to be urgent. 

"It's fine." Nicole sighed, but she understood. The Black Badge Division was very covert, and Waverly was part of that. If she had to go, then she had to go.

\--

"If your sister interrupts us one more time!" Nicole huffed, grabbing Waverly around the waist and lifting her so that their eyes were at the same height. "I can't stand it anymore."

"I know what you mean." Waverly wrapped her arms around the Officer's neck and let her legs follow around her waist, resting just above her hips so that she could stay up right. 

"Waverly!" Wynonna called, rushing through the station. 

"You have to be KIDDING ME." Officer Haught groaned, but Waverly was sick of waiting. 

She leaned in and gave the other woman a peck on the lips. It wasn't near what she really wanted to do to her, but it would do for now. It left enough untapped desire in each of them to be saved for later. 

"I'll call you tonight." Waverly said before slipping out of the room, leaving Nicole there to regulate her heart rate.

\--

It was just past four o'clock in the evening and Waverly rushed through the cop shop like she had some kind of mission from God tucked under her belt. It was empty, except for Nicole manning the front desk. 

"Evening. Everything okay?" She asked when she noticed how hurried Waverly was. 

Waverly Earp was no where near okay. She needed something, and she needed it now. She had waited too long to have Nicole Haught, and she wouldn't let a damn thing get in her way anymore. 

Nicole's eyes widened as Waverly launched herself over the counter and yanked the Officer into her, capturing her lips in a firm and fiery press. Their embrace was gentle or slow, it was full of need and pent up desire, but damn if it didn't feel good. 

Waverly kept a death grip on the collar of Nicole's shirt as she kissed her, taking in everything that was the Officer across the counter, and she wanted more. Of course, the station wasn't the place to get more, but she would sure as Hell try. 

They kissed each other with a vengeance, trying to make up for lost time and chances. 

"Oh my God!" They heard suddenly, echoing from behind Waverly, and scaring them apart. 

"Wynonna! We... I mean I, Officer Haught and I... You see..." Waverly gasped, struggling to find the words, but Wynonna only smirked. 

"Took you long enough." She noted.

Nicole only laughed, her hand still out stretched to hold onto Waverly's.


End file.
